The light of Dawn
by HiddenName
Summary: My family... My life... My hatred... My story... My name is Asami Hyakyua. I swear that I will get revenge for the vampires who killed my family, and to be stronger. I just hope I can control my power...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **I've made a lot of my own stories but this is the first story I have ever made that was a request. This story was requested by**_ _ **Mizuna Kurengai.**_ _ **I am very happy that she spoke to me about this idea of hers, and allowed me to write this amazing stories. Her ideas are amazing and it expired me to start this story right now. Thank you so much Mizuna. I haven't been this excited for a while.**_

 _ **I do not own Owari No Seraph**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 _The virus..._

I watched the destruction of the airplane falling. The thousands of people unaware of the virus taking over them.

 _Death..._

The fire was covering 3 whole building, bodies burning to the ground already dead before the flames consumed them. There was a woman voice explaining of the virus and how it only effects people over 13 years old. They will be taking care of us and "protecting" us as well.

 _Run..._

That's all we did. We ran straight to the orphanage in panic. Our care givers were already on the floor, dead.

 _Someone was coming..._

My body quickly turned to the door holding onto the children stepping back. No soon after, another vampire showed up at the window shattering the glass.

The next thing I remember, we were in the cars driving to who know where. One thing for sure, I need to protect the people who became my family. That destruction was over four years ago... and we are still living in fear of the vampires.

* * *

"Next," One of the vampires worker spoke up.

We were in front of a big factory that take our blood and given to the vampires. I sigh as I walk towards the vampire worker.

"Asami Hyakuya."

I look back at the line waiting for Yu and Mika. We entered the building getting our blood taken. I watch as my blood was taken closing my eyes, waiting for it to be over. One of the vampire workers woke me up to notify me that they were finished. I was given the disgusting juice to help from my dizziness.

After that was finished, we walked to some stairs drinking the disgusting juice, except for Yu. He was agitated at the juice throwing it away.

"You're not gonna drink it again? You'll get sick." Mika asked concerned.

Mika's full name is actually Mikaela. He is one of the oldest boys in the family we have. Granted, he is the same age as me but he was at the orphanage far longer than I was. I always love his blond hair and blue eyes. It's unique and very pretty.

"I can't drink this disgusting crap!" Yu replied angrily.

Yuichiro, the second oldest boy to be in the orphanage. He is same age as me and Mikaela but he arrived in the orphanage soon after me. His hair is black with his dark green eyes.

"Yu-chan," I spoke standing up to look at him with a smile, "It might be disgusting but you don't want everyone to worry about you right?"

Yu looked up at me a little upset replying, "You and Mikaela need to stop doing what the vampires tell you to do. Don't you want to be free of this place Asami?"

My eyes widen at Yu to look at Mika for some help, unsure on how to reply to him. Yu and I didn't really talk that much when we were in the orphanage, but Mika and Yu talked almost everything to each other. No secrets.

"I don't think it's all that bad," Mika spoke up for him for Yu to look at him surprised and upset, "We won't be killed her," Mika stands up ruffling my hair and walking to the trash, "and more importantly, we can live with our family. Isn't that enough?" He says throwing away the empty bag.

"I'm not their livestock," Yu replied angrily to look at me, "And you didn't answer my question. You want to stay here forever too?"

I chuckle nervously at his overbearing questions rubbing the back of my head.

"If I'm honest, as long as I'm with my family and we are alive. That makes me happy," I replied with a bright smile.

Yu clicked his tongue to grab the ribbon from my hair undoing it. He always reaches for the ribbon on my hair because he knows how much I hate my hair down. My long pink silver hair reached always to my bottom thighs. I'm very picky about my hair as I won't let anyone to cut it.

"Yuchan!" I whine reaching to grab my ribbon but he moves it out of my reaches, "Give it back to me. Give it back."

I started jumping to grab my ribbon but my eyes widen when I felt pain on my hands. My attention was focused on my hands. There was no bruising, no marks, nothing that can make them hurt. Then I heard some crayons on a floor to look over at some children drawing on the floor.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Yu asked me with concern.

I didn't focus on him to just walk straight to the children. My hands were burning the more I walk towards them. The kids look up at me as I knell down smiling gently at them.

"You shouldn't draw in front of a walk way you know? Someone might not notice and step on," I look down at their hands to look back at them, "your hands. It's better to move out of the way okay?" I smile at them brightly.

They nodded their heads to move away from the path as some vampires were heading my direction. I moved out of the way to have them walk past.

"Asami," Mika spoke up standing by side "Why did you suddenly?"

I look up at Mika replying, "I just thought that it wasn't a good idea to draw in front of a walk way. It can be dangerous for the hands don't you think?"

The pain on my hands slowly disappeared looking over at the kids drawing on the ground innocently. I smiled softly for a shiver to go down my spine. My smile was gone to look over at my left seeing a noble vampire with working vampires behind him.

"Lord Ferid," Mika spoke surprised walking over to him.

 _Lord... Ferid..._

"Hello Mika. What are you doing?" Ferid asking smiling down at Mika.

"Nothing actually. We were just siting on the steps talking," Mika replied politely and friendly.

I ignored this conversation walking to Yu placing my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me rubbing my head.

"Are you alright Asami?" He asked gently.

I look up at him ready to reply until I heard Lord Ferid say something surprising.

"Anyway, will you be coming to my mansion again tonight?" Lord Ferid ask Mika.

I quickly turn my head over to look at Mika with worry and shock. Lord Ferid was just rubbing Mika hair and cheek. My stomach was going to be sick for a vampire touching Mika.

"Yes please," Mika replied happily.

My eyes widen as I spoke up, "Mika!"

The vampires, Yu, and Mika turned to look at me as I covered my mouth surprised. Mika and Yu looked at me with concern while Lord Ferid was smirking looking at me like a meal.

 _Again?... Yes please? No!_

I couldn't handle what was happening. Mika was willingly giving his blood to a vampire and never told me or Yu anything. All I could think of was to run away, and... I did.

As I ran, I heard the voices of Yu and Mika shouting my name. The voices of the other kids with their families in the same run down houses, but my head only thought of Mika and that vampire.

 _How can Mika do this to us? Why wouldn't he tell me anything? Why...Why couldn't it be me? Mika... Mika... Mika!_

"Asami!"

Someone shouted my name while pulling me back from my running. I felt myself falling back slowly. The ground was in my sight, then the houses, the bridge, and finally the sky. I could feel my back press against a warm body while having their arms around me.

"Asami," A voice spoke softly.

I looked up at the owner to have my green eyes connected with the same green eyes. My hand automatically went his cheek looking at him sadly.

"Yu-chan... Mika..." I felt tears started welling up with my voice sounding weak, "Mika... Mika can't do this... We have to save him Yu-chan. I..." I moved my hand from his cheek to cover my eyes as tears fall, "I don't want my family here anymore..."

My eyes closed to allow the tears to flow freely down my cheeks. My mind suddenly drifted remembering the time I met Mika and everyone.

 _"Everyone. Today we have a new family member, Asami. Please be with friends with her," The director spoke._

 _I looked away gripping onto my bag, pulling it close to me. I couldn't face them. My fears wouldn't let me see them. I walked to a small part of the room to unzip my bag. However, someone spoke to me before I can even unzip my bag._

 _"Asami."_

 _I flinched to hesitantly look up at the person calling my name. This boy had blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He looked to be a year older than me, but his big smile made him seem younger than me. His smile looked to be trusted, no worries, and, most importantly, happy._

 _"I'm Mikaela. I'm an orphan just like you, but I have a big family now, and today, you've joined our family so..." He spoke happily raising his hand to me._

 _My only reaction was flinching and screaming. Everyone including the Director turned their heads towards me. My body was curled up tightly like in a protective shell. I was also shaking, whimpering, and crying. All they could have heard was my constant apology. The director quickly rushed over to me pulling me into her arms._

 _"Everyone. Please do not think badly of her. She had a very troubled past and it still haunts her. She will act like this in times until she becomes more comfortable with you, so..."_

 _"That is fine with me sensei!"_

 _I flinched from the loud, happy voice to look up with tears down my cheeks. My eyes stared at Mikaela, who continued to have that confident smile on his face._

 _"From this day on, I will protect Asami. I won't let anyone hurt her nor talk badly about her. She is family and family protects each other," He spoke confidential raising his hand towards to take it, "I'm gonna be here for you Asami. I will protect you. I promise."_

 _My eyes widen staring at this boy's eyes. His face looked exactly as I was back then. I wanted to be the old me again. The me that wasn't afraid anymore. The me that wouldn't cower in fear like this. Maybe... he could help me... No second thoughts came in my head as I stretch my hand out and took his._

"I will find a way Asami," I heard a confident and frustrated voice above.

I moved my hand staring up at Yu. He look down with anger in his while rubbing my cheeks.

"I will find a way for us to leave this place, and have real food without bargaining with the vampires. The freedom we deserve," He spoke determined.

My eyes widen as I stared at those angry and determined eyes, remembering the first time I met him.

 _A couple of months past and we have someone new to the orphanage._

 _"Everyone. Today we have a new family member, Yuichiro. Please make friends with him," The director said the same line as she introduced for me._

 _I wondered if she uses that line for all the new kids that come in. Ignoring the thought, I looked at the new boy who's eyes were unpleased and angry. He ignored all of us to walk off into different part of the room. He leaned down his bag looking around._

 _"Hey Yu-chan," Mika spoke up for me to over. "My name is Mikaela. I'm an orphan just like you, but this orphanage is like my family. Now, you're part of the family-"_

 _"'Family'? That's stupid," Yuichiro cut Mika off._

 _My eyes widen to stare at the conversation between those two. His eyes were filled with anger staring at him._

 _"I came here because I was almost killed by my father," He spoke angrily while taking out of clothes from his bag, "My mother screamed about me being a demon child, and then killed herself. Don't you understand? To, a family is just a-"_

 _"That isn't your fault!" I spoke up to have their heads turn to look at me, "That was not your fault Yuichiro."_

 _Yuichiro stand up staring at me while upset. He walked over to me to look down at me while I was close into cowering in fear, but I hold my ground the best I can._

 _"How do you know it wasn't my fault?! You don't know anything-"_

 _"I know what it is like to be abandoned from the people who believe to be called a family!" I shouted for him to look at him with my wide eyes, "I know what it is like to have a father who's only wish is to kill you. I know Yuichiro..."_

 _"Then... you and I are the same..." He says softly for my eyes to widen to look at him angrily, "What is your name?"_

 _"A-asami..." My voice seemed frighten but stronger than it use to be._

 _"Asami..." He repeated my name raising his hand towards me, "I will not think of this place as my family but that doesn't mean I won't protect the people who had almost the same experience as I have," My eyes widen even more to stare his eyes with anger and determination, "Let me protect you Asami!"_

"Asami!"

I blinked surprised from my daydream to look up at Yu-chan. He seemed to have shouted my name for a while.

"It is time to go home," He says looking up at the sky.

I look up at the sky to see the sun was setting, giving the sky an orange pink glow. Yu-chan helped me up from laying on him while we walked home holding hands. I continue drifting off into space remembering all the memories I had at the orphanage, my father, and my mother. However, something seemed strange to me. I looked at Yu-chan staring at his back.

 _Why did he say he will protect me? That was a little random..._

We entered the house for the little ones to run towards me and Yu-chan. They kept calling us Yu-niisan and Asami-neechan. My face would always have a smile when being called older sister.

"Asami-neechan! Akane's gonna make us curry," The youngest boy in the family says smiling happily and excitedly.

"Curry?" Yu-chan questions walking over to Akane cooking.

While those two were talking, the little ones kept pushing and pulling on me to sit by them. I decided to other end of the table so no can sit near me because they will only fight. The little ones did mope at my sitting arrangement but stopped moping once they ate the curry.

While we ate our curry, except for Yu-chan, the little ones ask Mika. I stopped eating to look down at my plate ignoring the subject of Mika. I finished my plate to stand up and wash it. Then I walked up to my bed looking at the ceiling. Soon everyone else gathered to bed. Yu and I were the only ones awake until we heard noises. We quickly sit up to see Mika climbing up to bed.

He stopped to greet us, "Hey. I'm home, Yu, Asami."

Tears were welling up in my eyes again staring at his happy go lucky expression. He was startled looking at my face to come over and comfort me.

"Please don't cry Asami. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," He says apologetic patting my head.

"Welcome home Mika," I greeted sniffling for his smile to widen.

"Thank you Asami," He says rubbing my head even more.

"Mika," Yu spoke up getting our attention, "Just to let you know, I ate your portion of the curry."

"No way!" He says surprised.

"I'm joking. All the kids enjoyed it. Especially Asami. She was the first one to finish the curry," He spoke jokingly and teasingly.

I pouted looking a little upset while embarrassed, "And Yu-chan didn't eat at all."

"Oi idiot," Yu spoke shocked and angry.

I turned my head away to crawl past Yu and Mika sticking my tongue out at Yu. I climbed down the bed hearing Mika chuckle telling Yu it is time to eat. We gathered at the table for Mika and Yu to eat their portion of the food, but Yu was reluctant while eating the curry. Mika suddenly pointed a gun straight at Yu surprising us all from this, then showing a map.

 _The gun... the map... we can finally leave this place... We can finally be free..._

While those boys were talking, I looked at Yu-chan with wide smile standing up.

"Let's go home Yu-chan," Yu's eyes were wide staring at me but nodded his head.

"Let's leave this world together Asami," He agreed with a big confident smile.

I nodded my head for Mika to take our plates away. Yu-chan getting ready with the gun and map. I walked up to bed waking up the kids to get ready and leave the house. This journey was going to be a little crazy and dangerous, but we managed to not get spotted for now. The kids were questioning Mika on where we are going and why. Mika scratched his cheek nervous for me to chuckle. Yu finally revealed Mika's plan in the old sewers. We had a little case with the vampires but hid very well.

As we continue moving forward, there was a big grand hall that we had to pass in order to get out of here. We started to move but I stopped feeling something off. They continue moving forward but my eyes widen to look behind one of the pillars.

"Everyone stop!" I shouted for them to quickly stop staring at me.

My hands were in a fist while my eyes were filled with anger staring at the man coming out.

"Aww. You found me out little Asami," Lord Ferid spoke staring only me, "Tell me, how did you find out I was there?"

I sit up straight staring back at him stating the obvious, "Your cape was showing."

"Oh," He spoke amused to stare at all of us, "Yes, that expression. That face humans make when their hopes are suddenly taken away. This is why I can't stop playing this game."

My eyes widen as I hold onto the littlest girl close to me as tightly as I could, but I felt a strong wind pushing back having me let the little girl go.

"No!" I shouted swinging a knife that I brought with me from the kitchen.

Lord Ferid moved away from the girl because of the knife heading towards him. The little girl quickly run over to me screaming Asami-neechan.

"No stay back! He's coming-"

My voice stopped to see the little girl running towards me, only on the ground with my knife through her. I looked up to see Lord Ferid behind her dead beady staring down at me with a smirk. My eyes widen as he started to walk towards me whispering.

"I will let you go little Asami but first," His hand moved before my very eyes can even identify it as a hand. My head felt lighter and my back felt so cold. "I shall be taking a lock of your hair to remember that beautiful silver pink hair of yours."

"Get away from her!" Yu shouted shooting him with his gun but Lord Ferid dodged.

Once he was gone, their eyes widen looking at my appearance. My hair that was down to my lower thighs is now to my shoulders, and the ribbon was cut. Yu was even furious to know that Lord Ferid even touched me. He shot him with the gun one more time but he dodged it once more.

Then Yu screamed at the kids to run out of here as fast as they can. My eyes widen even more staring at the kids running to freedom. I quickly run to reach for them but Ferid ran past me killing them.

 _No...No... Stop it... Stop... 'Asami-neechan!'_

"No!" I screamed covering my ears from the sound of their running and falling on the ground looking down with tears going down my cheeks.

"Don't forget Asami, Yu-chan," Mika spoke up for me to look at him. He reached towards me with a ribbon in his hands tying up my short hair with it, "We're family."

Mika snatched the gun from Yu running towards Ferid. Ferid quickly put his hand through Mika body. Then Mika was about to shoot Ferid but he cut his arm with the gun in the air.

"Yu-chan!" I shouted as Yu ran towards Ferid with gun shooting him.

I ran straight towards them to knell down Mika cold body hugging him. His blood was all over him, on the floor, his face pale, and staring into space.

"Mika! Mika please!"

"Mika!"

Yu and I shouted to him but all he could say was for us to go, and for us to not die in vain.

"I am not leaving you Mika!" I shouted hugging him tightly, "I am not leaving the only person who helped find my light! No-"

Mika suddenly pushed me towards Yu as he stared at us sadly and angrily, "Just go! Bakas!"

"I can't leave my family!" Yu shouted for Mika to slap Yu.

"GO!"

Our eyes widen as Yu grabbed my hand running out of this scenery with tears going down our cheeks. We continued running as fast as we can while crying as much as we can. Yu started screaming but then we started falling feeling snow. Yu's grip on my hand just continued getting tighter and tighter for me to stop him and hug him tightly. He just kept crying and screaming while I hold him tightly while crying.

 _I'm sorry everyone... I'm so sorry..._

"Good, he's here," We quickly turned around to notice three people walking towards us, "Just as the prophecy states. One of the test subjects from the Hyakuya Laboratories appeared. Huh? There are two of you. Did the prophecy define wrong? Oh well," He remove his hoody facing us, "Little boy, little girl, we're going to use you two in order to get rid of the vampires."

Yu let me go to walk over to the man speaking towards us hugging him to have the fall while crying. I covered mouth while crying to knell down on the snow while on of the girls run towards me to hug me tightly.

"Bring it on..." Yu agreed, "If I can exterminate... those vampires..."

 _...Everyone..._

I hugged the lady tightly to look down in anger gripping on the woman's coat.

 **~Four years later~**

I walked down an ugly path of rock and rumble putting on my gloves with the uniform. I stare ahead of me to grip my hands holding onto my sword hearing a loud commotion nearby.

 _Mika... Everyone... I will avenge you..._

* * *

 ** _That is the end of this chapter! Wow this longest chapter I have ever made in a long time. Pardon me for my rush in the end but it was getting late. I promised the owner of this great idea that I will make this story as a birthday present. So everyone please wish her a happy birthday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Happy Birthday Mizuna!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys... let's just get to the chapter... sorry for the wait again...**_

 _ **I do not own Seraph of the End.**_

 _Chapter 2_

 _The warmth of being held by the ones I love. The laughter and smiles that keeps me moving. The tears that were shed and shared with each other. All vanishes... in front of my very eyes... blood... Yu crying... Mika shouting to go... to others it may seem like a nightmare but to me... it was only the beginning._

Walking towards the crumbling building pieces, all I can feel was nothing. My black cloak that covers my face didn't feel like it was on me at all. This black hood was a way to keep a focus on the now, instead of outside world. For the outside world is more dangerous than the creatures I need to fight.

 _4 years have passed since that day... the day that would have our revenge on them... we could never forget that day or maybe...we just didn't want to..._

Destruction and chaos were loud and clear ahead of me. Listening to the screams and cries of the monster, and the shouts of the two military men to another comrade.

"Private Hyakuya! What are you doing here? You need to leave quickly!" One of the military men shouted towards Yu.

My feet took me to the noises for my gaze to only focus on Yu. He has grown so much in the last 4 years. He was wearing his military outfit, gripping his sword to finally turn towards the two men with nothing but anger. It appeared that I wasn't the only one that was feeling this anger towards the creature.

"Huh? Leave? Who are you talking to?" Yu question to slowly turn towards the men and the vampire, "I live for nothing but revenge against those bloodsuckers. What am I going to do if I can't handle a small fry like this monster?!" Yu shouts running to the monster.

 _Idiot... he is always rushing head first without thinking of a plan..._

I whispered softly to myself, "He hasn't changed one bit."

I moved my cloak out of the way to grab an arrow and to ready my bow. My stance was perfect, my aim was a few feet away from me, and the best part about it... Yu wouldn't know who shoot the arrow. My hand released the arrow for the string on the bow to vibrant, and white light from my arrow went through the monster head. The monster fell back dying, and the three men eyes were completely wide. I smirked watching their reactions to walk away from the area and get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Currently, I am walking through the hallways of the school building while carrying stacks of paper. My job was to give these to the teachers in their office, but my attention was stopped to see Yuichiro talking to some girl. We haven't properly seen each other for 3 years because of his "training" and he already is the talk of the school. Shaking my head from this, I walked down the halls remembering that interactions I had with Guren.

 _Guren... the man who decided to help Yu with his goal of defending the vampires... The man who is paying for my education because of Yuichiro request. Yuichiro didn't want me to enter the field he was going in. I was his only family member left so it is no wonder that he wouldn't want me involved in this. Despite the tough appearance he shows off to everyone, he is honestly the sweetest person anyone could ever meet. He cares for those he loves and protects those who need protecting. I accepted Yuichiro request in wanting my life to be normal and go to school._

 _What Yuichiro doesn't know is that Guren is my guardian. Guren suggested that to protect_ me _and others is to fight. I must learn to fight, use any sorts of weapon, and most importantly... never let the ones I care for die. For four years, I decided to train with Guren's squad to help me. They all are very sweet and nice, but my strength is never enough. Not for me... not unless I defeat that person..._

The lunch bell rang when my chores were completely done. Little known fact about me, I am currently the president of this amazing school. Please note the sarcasm when I say amazing. This school is filled with bullies and teachers that aren't smart enough notice. The stress on my shoulders tells me I need to take a break and get something to eat for lunch. I stand up to grab my bag and walk down the stairs to the lockers.

"I'm afraid it isn't. I am your army surveillance officer."

My feets automatically stopped when someone speaking of the army came to my ears. I glanced over to see a girl with purple hair and brown eyes with a red ribbon on the back of her hair, and our school uniform. According to my notes from the teachers, her name Shinoa Hiraji with a high streak of being very fit. My eyes narrowed watching her talk Yuichiro with a happy smile on her face, and her smart mouth comments that only had me feel angry.

"Asam-! Itai! P-please stop."

I quickly stopped my staring to look overseeing my old friend Yoichi. He was a petite, soft-hearted boy that would not fit very well in the army. Granted, his dream is to join the army and his devotion to his friends are amazing. I can definitely say his devotion to his belief is exactly like mine and Yu's. However, at this moment, my eyes spotted three of the same people bullying him.

"Huh? Stop? I'm just asking you to go buy something for me, cuz we're friends!" One of them replied with a teasing tone.

He pushed Yoichi down to the floor, but I caught him before he can even fall to the ground. Two out of the three people were surprised seeing me but Yoichi looked at me with gratefulness in his eyes and voice

"T-thanks Asami."

Not even staring Yoichi, I nodded my head in your welcome manner to continue staring at the other three. My mind completely drew a blank staring at this three idiots.

 _What are their names again?_

 _..._

 _Not important if I can't really remember their names. Is that a sad thing or a good thing?_

I felt a tug on my short hair snapping me out of my thinking process to slap the person's hand in disgusted. I looked up at the head of the person that pushed Yoichi to get in my stance ready to fight him if necessary, but all he did was give me sinister smile. His other two boys were going around him trying to surround me and Yoichi. Yoichi was shaking scared badly but all I cared about was how to get out of this. Then, the main leader grabbed my arm tightly to push to the lockers while the other two were holding down Yoichi.

"Hello Madam President," He chuckled to lean close to my face, "I see that you were trying to get my attention."

I smirked to lean back against the locker tilting my head staring at him, "Isn't that a shame? You know who I am but who are you again?"

This just made his two boys chuckled but he was furious. He moved on his legs to between my legs as I stared at him angrily while he kept his hold on my arms tightly. Unable to move my legs and arms, he decided to move even closer to me and leg further up... However, he was pushed roughly to the wall behind us and strong arms held me up tightly.

"Don't you dare touch her with your disgusting hands," Yu's voice echoed in my ears.

His voice was filled with anger, his hold on me was possessive, and his body shaking with anger. Even without looking at his face, I can tell that his anger was evident on it. The two other bullies pushed Yoichi to the floor, letting him go, and coming over Yu and me.

"Huh? Who are you?" One of them asked irritated.

"Hey, hey! Wait, what? Are you going to play the hero?"

"Or are you going to be our errand boy instead of Yoichi?"

The two boys were irritating me that if Yu wasn't going to punch them than I was going to instead. I felt Yu grip on me was even tighter ready to move me out of the way to kick them, but...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but your suspension will be extended if you beat up a civilian," The girl named Shinoa says with a big smile placed on her face.

 _Suspension?!_

Yu's eyes widen staring at Shinoa with disbelief. The main bully stands up from being pushed to the wall to run at Yu ready to hit him, but I pushed Yu out of the way grab fist that was directed to Yu. My eyes narrowed in anger that brought fear to the three of them.

"I shall not my repeat myself to you three again. Do not have me make your punishment even more hideous than the last time," I spoke darkly with venom as everyone watching us flinched, "Leave... Now!"

Releasing the main leader grip, the three ran away from us in fright. Once they left, I turned my to stare at the Yu sitting on the floor with a blank look on my face. Yu flinched from my emotionless face that he has never seen before. It was no surprise that he reacted the way he did... It was 3 years since we last saw each other after all.

"Now... let's talk about this suspension and the reason you are here Yoichiru."

* * *

 ** _Lunch_**

Yu, Yoichi, Shinoa, and I were outside walking around the courtyard with Yoichi and Yu carrying all of our food. Shinoa and I were in front of them carrying our bag. I stared at Shinoa to move my hand towards in a shake hand manner for her eyes to widen at me.

"My name is Asami Hyakuya," I spoke politely.

"My name is Shiona Hiragi. It is a pleasure to meet you," She responded shaking my hand.

I nodded my head to release her hand and stare back at Yoichi and Yu. Yu's face was filled with anger carrying our food while Yoichi was saddened at this situation. Yu told me everything about what Guren did and his punishments of coming here. This is his punishment for failing to listen to Guren and Yoichi punishment for not listening to me to stay away from those three.

"Asami! This isn't fair!" Yu shouted.

"Shut up. I do not want to listen to your whining. You were supposed to listen to Guren while I stayed at school, as per your request. If you fail to do such, then I will not obey your request. Yoichi, this is your punishment for not listening to me for the 100th time this year," I respond back that made him quiet really fast.

"I'm sorry Asami, but Yamanaka is the only person I know that can help me get into the army," Yoichi speaks up for us to stop.

Yu glanced over at Yoichi confused, "Army?"

"I, um, failed the Demon Army entrance exam, but I really want to join, and Yamanaka is a potential recruit, for the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit," Yoichi replied smiling happily.

Yu was taken complete surprised, "The Moon Demon Company?! Him?!"

I gripped on my bag to fully face them, "He is lying to you Yoichi. The Moon Demon Company is the hardest group to get into. He is only using you because you see yourself as a weakling right? I have told you before time and time again, don't join the army if all you wish to do is take revenge. Use that strength you have to save people that you didn't before, otherwise, you would end up in a worse place."

 _Yoichi... you are a kind person that shouldn't have this dark part in your heart. You shouldn't think of getting revenge like me and Yu. I want to keep you innocent for a little bit longer, so you can choose a path that is the right one._

As I was staring at Yoichi with tears almost coming out of his eyes, an explosion happened in another building with screams shouting everywhere. The voice intercoms that alarms the students for danger. Yu listened to the intercom while Shinoa was trying to question if this was real. She wanted to get us out of danger and to call the Moon Demon company. However, my eyes landed on Yu who was staring at me too. We continue staring at each other while Shinoa was reasoning with us all to leave and call them. Yu quickly interrupted her while still staring at me.

"We don't need them! I'll kill the vampire! I'm gonna actually kill one and forces Guren to recognize m-"

I cut him off by throwing my bag to Yoichi, who grabbed it frantically, and my legs took me off running to the exploding building.

"Wait! Asami, what are you doing?!" Yu shouted.

"This isn't the time to declare your plans Yuchan! Now is the time to save everyone and show that vampire to not mess with us human!" I shouted back at him.

I can hear the rough movement of his feet on the pavement, and his heavy breathing as we pass the number of other people going the opposite direction form us. The ribbon that tied my short hair was undone to be tied like a hair band. My hair was moving with the way I was moving and my bangs were free to cover my left eye. Yu and I went our separate ways to the lockers.

"Ahhh!" A shouted from a classroom echoed in the halls.

I quickly open my locker to grab my black cloak and put the hood on to cover my face. Then I quickly reached for my bow and arrow along with my sword that tucks tight to my side. I slammed the locker to run towards the find the room that had the loud echo scream. When entering the room, I saw Yu already inside the room and a woman vampire ready to suck the girl in her arms blood. She had long pink hair that reached to her feet, only wearing a white dress with cuffs on each wrist that can only be described as a prisoner. Her eyes moved to look at me and Yu to keep her watch.

"It's been a long time, vampire. It's been four years," Yu spoke hatefully to the vampire, revealing his sword, "I'll kill you!"

Yu runs straight towards the vampire swinging his sword, and the vampire quickly jumped out of the way. She was in the air circling high up so fast that all you could see was pink and white. She slows down to land on a desk, then jumps towards Yu to attack. While the two were fighting, I prepared my shot towards the vampire.

"Bye-bye," I whispered softly to myself.

The vampire must have heard me for she glanced at me with wide eyes staring at me with pure shock and amazement. Her expression soon changed to have a devilish smirk reaching for me. My hands released the arrow to go through her stomach as she cries out in pain.

"What?" Yu shouted surprised to finally notice me, "W-who... That arrow... from that time..."

I glanced at Yu to look back at the vampire walking calmly at her. She removed the arrow from her stomach to start attacking me. I jumped out of the way for Yu to swing his sword cutting her arm and my arrow. The vampire quickly took her arm on the floor to have it healed and attached back to her arm. She stared at me only to slowly walk towards me.

She chuckles to state, "You... look so similar to our queen little one."

I would not speak to this insulting beast in human form that will only drive me to more irritation and be thinking irrationally. My weapon was ready to fire at her but Yu waisted no time cutting her chest showing some mark of her cut and blood. She jumped up to get away from us but that only brought her closer to the fainted girl. She turned to us as the cut on her was healing bringing us both bothered by this. Our weapons were ordinary that can't even damage a single vampire.

"Playtime's over. You can't save anyone," The vampire says chuckling grabbing the fainted girl's hair, "Once I recover with her blood. I'll be no match for you two."

"Stop!" Yu shouted desperately.

We were taken by surprised when Yoichi appeared, running to the dangerous vampire without a weapon or any sort of protection and just ran straight towards her. He brought himself and the vampire down with groans of pain coming from both sides.

"Yoichi," Yu spoke surprised.

"You little..." The vampire spoke angrily sitting up beside Yoichi.

Yoichi was staring at the ground turning to look at the vampire. The vampire quickly turned around to attack him with her sharp claws, but I got in front of Yoichi having my bow as a shield. My bow was surprisingly strong to have not yet been broken from her intense strength.

"W-who?" Yoichi questioned confused and thankful.

Yu was ready to come attack her but the vampire was too fast to come save us in time. She kicked my bow from my grasp to immediately take hold of my throat. She ran forward that only brought my movements to move backward to keep me balanced. I screamed that brought the vampire, Yoichi, and Yu by surprised as we crashed into the window and over the balcony. Yoichi and Yu quickly knew who screamed to run straight towards the balcony trying to catch me but couldn't. The vampire girl and I landed on the ground as her hand was on my throat staring at me. She didn't tighten her hold on my throat nor did she loosen it either. My hood gave away the appearance of my green eyes that is shown like forest leaves, and the silver pink hair that she would not stop touching from her other hand. She was in total shock but that expression quickly changed as she tightens her hold on my throat making me gasp.

"Who are you? Why do you... I should kill you know before the Moon Demon company comes and..."

She gasped from pain releasing my throat allowing fresh air to access to my lungs. A sword was cut through to her and white specks started going up, she looked down at the sword gasping in pain.

"Hey, you called?" Guren asked expressionless, moving the vampire up from the ground with her feet hanging.

"Damn, a demon sword," She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Quit your screeching, vampire," Guren replied coldly.

He moved the blade out of the vampire for her body to vanish. I continue to stare up at the sky as my breathing slowed down from the heavy and rasp breathe I took a few seconds ago. Someone's head moved in front of my vision having me narrow at him. He was always such a pain in the ass but he always did come to my rescue when I need him.

"Oi. Asami," Guren said angrily. "What were thinking? Fighting a vampire with a normal weapon without an anti-weapon spell," All I did was glare at him trying to respond but my body felt like it was going to shut down soon. He realized this to pick me up bridal style so I can lay on his chest comfortably, "Well, the cherry boy did the same thing too."

That nickname did get a chuckle out of me but it didn't last long as footsteps could be heard in front of us. Guren quickly turned his back towards them and put the hoodie back on my head as I was facing his team. They all look down at me with a smile as I tried to smile back the best I can.

"Asami!" Yu shouted.

My vision was blocked by Guren's team to see Yu staring at me upset but then looked up at Guren. He grabbed me out of Guren's arm and into his to grip me tightly. My eyes widen staring at him as he only stared at me with anger.

"How did you learn to use a weapon like that?!" He shouted with pure rage.

My body only flinched from this unknown anger from him that had me look up at him with guilt. Once he noticed my eyes, he sighed calming down to grip me even tighter to start shaking. He continued shaking to whisper in my ear full of sadness and worry.

"Hearing you scream... knowing that vampire had you in their grasp... I thought I lost the most precious thing in the world to me. I can't lose you... I just can't..."

My body shook violently as I moved my arms around him to hug him tightly to me as we stayed embracing each other for the longest time. Not saying a word, remembering our past, and worried to lose each other if we ever let go. My heart was beating fast listening to his own heartbeat for my eyes to close, only listening to his heart.

* * *

"Eh? Vampire Extermination Unit!"

Someone shouted for my eyes to widen in surprise as I looked around my surrounding. I was in a bed and this was the furthest to my room in the school dormitory. I was perfectly aware that I was not alone and my left hand felt tight and warm. My eyes glanced over to Yu, who was holding my hand and a huge smile on his face as he stared at Shinoa.

"That is correct. From now on, all of four of us are now comrades in the Vampire Extermination Army. Isn't that great?" Shinoa replied smiling.

"Yuchan..."

I finally spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention to me. Shinoa and Yoichi walked over to my side with a smile on their face like Yu. I stared at all of them for my eyes to settle on Yu with his biggest, stupidest grin that brought me by surprised.

"Asami, we are in the Moon Demon Company."

 _Why is he smiling so widely like that for? Is it because he can finally get into a company that can gain us revenge for Mika? Or to get even stronger? Or was I the reason?..._

For some reason, my heart was beating fast as I stared at Yu intensely. In some ways, I wished that the last question was the right one but knowing the real reason he joined in the first place brought my heart in pain. I gripped on his hand tightly to smile softly at him.

"That's great... Yu-chan..."

 _ **PLEASE READ PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Omg, you guys I am so sorry for this amazingly long wait. These weeks have just been crazy that I felt like I needed a break from just writing. I love writing. Do not get me wrong but my head was just not in it. I felt like my body was on cloud nine that could not even think straight. From college, stressing about grades, and getting everything set up... I just needed a break.**_

 _ **There is also news that I will be attending a college summer class. Please understand that my grades are the most important things for me so I will always have that first on my to-do list. These stories, however, will be the last on my to-do list. I still read from this fanfiction site and am getting inspired by other authors stories.**_

 **Side note: I am currently obsessed with Vampire Diaries stories at the moment. If you ask me for my opinion on the show... I did not watch the vampire diaries series. I just read the fanfiction from other people. I read about what happened to Elena in the end and I hated it. It ruined the whole show for me so when I found out. I gave up watching it because I think that the OC's for this show is so much better. I do not have a favorite character from this show because I love all of them... ehhh I'm still iffy with Elena but that's just my opinion. Also, if you know any other good stories then definitely pm me and let me know. ^^**

 _ **Anyway, back to the inspiration conversation. Reading others people work gives me the inspiration to write more because of the ideas that immediately pop into my head. Also, thanks to you guys as well for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. It gave me so much joy to know that my writing got so many people to love this story. In just the first chapter, so many people have loved this story and as a beginner writer... that would have surprised me. It shows that I have grown a lot as a writer and my perspectives on writing have become picky and gotten better. Granted my grammar needs work and I should bring explain more to give you guys images in your head but it is a process. It cannot happen immediately.**_

 ** _I just wanted you guys to know that during this summer I will be busy again. I will try to update but writing stories are the last thing to do on my to-do list. Please try to understand that and I will work my hardest. Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it very much. I hope you all have wonderful summer or winter? Well, it is summer over here but anyway. Enjoy my stories, sorry for the long wait. And as always..._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading my chapter. I have spoken to the person who gave out this idea and we decided that we are going to create this story through the manga. I am sure it is going to be very interesting, and so much fun.**_

 _ **I do not own Seraph of the End.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy. See you at the end._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

My target was a few feet away from me. My bow and arrow ready to shoot the target at my will. I took a deep breath paying attention to the target in front of me, and release the arrow hitting the target in the center.

"That was impressive President."

I turn to the direction of the voice to see the main leader of this archery club, Aimi. She was like any normal girl in the school but she was always the cheerful one. Her hair is a black pixie cut and eyes shining a bright brown that portrays innocents. You would always spot her wearing her archery uniform but she wears the school uniforms today. I couldn't help but chuckle as she did tell me that archery was her life, and would never get rid of this outfit.

I smiled softly at her walking to where she stood, "Ai, don't you have an exam. You need to study if your planning on traveling."

Ai is actually a year older than me and is considered my senpai. She got me into the archery club, and be daring enough to go for Student Body President. If it weren't for her, I would not have become like the person I am today.

"Oh please Asa-chii!" Aimi grunts to put her hands behind her head, "The exams don't start for another hour. Besides, I wanted to check on my favorite kohai and president." She smirks at me to suddenly wrap one of her arms around my neck, "When did you start getting tall? I remember when you were baby shrimp."

She made me laugh with that old joke when I started high school. 1st year of high school felt like torture since I was so small. My cheeks were kind of chubby since I loved food. Aimi, however, knew that I started to hate my appearance but she helped me a lot with it so archery, kendo, and becoming the student body president was her ideas. I just went along with it and ended up getting stronger by the minute.

"H-hyakuya Yuuichiro-kun! I wanted to thank you for... saving me from that vampire..."

Aimi and I stopped laughing to look up at the roof seeing Yuu's back and a girl handing him a letter.

"Woah! Seems like your boy is already getting a confession. You better think of something fast Asa-chii or you might lose him," Aimi teases, nudging me on my side.

"Lose him? And what do you mean I need think of something fast?" I questioned, putting my weapon away. "There is nothing between Yuu-chan and me. Besides, we don't have time for something silly like that."

"Girls gossip I assume."

I stand up straight to glance over at the direction of the voice to see Guren leaning against the wall with his arms cross, and his expression stoic.

"Are you jealous Asami?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

I blinked to face him back replying, "If you are here to try and anger me, then I suggest you leave for I am not in the end Guren. Unless," I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are looking for a fight."

Guren smirked to bring out his sword and a wave energy started forming around it. Aimi was standing next to me without fear in her eyes as we both watch this. The energy started to take a form of a young woman. My eyes widen for this woman's appearance seems innocent but her aura is very dark and she appears to have no expression.

"What the hell?..."

My voice was drowned as the woman stepped closer to me. She put both of her hands on my cheeks then my body immediately felt heavy. Everything around me was unexistence and even voices weren't heard. It was just me and this young woman alone, surrounded by darkness. My eyes started to grow heavy as I felt myself slowly falling.

"Mahiru-no-Yo release."

Guren's voice was heard but the feeling of falling was still there. The feeling of falling was soon gone but a different voice was now being heard. A voice that I did not recognize or know.

 **"So this is the girl that needs power huh?"**

The stranger started chuckling in my ears darkly, a cold breath was felt on my neck, and fingers going through my short pink hair.

 **"Come and find me, Asami."**

"Asami! Asami!"

My eyes instantly snap open to see Aimi staring down at me with Guren beside her. Aimi's eyes were wide with fear and worry but Guren's eyes... he knew. His eyes betrayed him in every little action he does.

"Did you hear someone Asami?" Guren questions.

I sit up to look down at the ground holding my head with one hand and gripped onto Guren's throat with the other. My breathing was heavy but my strength was far too weak to hurt Guren. I groaned in agony for that person's voice to still be ringing in my ears.

"What the hell... did you do?" I glared at Guren darkly.

He stands up from his sitting position looking down at me. He brought his hand down to help me stand up from the ground. Aimi patted my shoulder to walk away from this and wished me a good luck with him. There was another thing that Aimi treated me so nicely because she works under Guren.

"You obviously heard something Asami. If you heard something then that means a demon is attracted to you. This is honestly the first I have heard of something like this. Usually, we chase after demons and form a contract with them," Guren explains, letting go of my hand and staring down at me. "I wonder, what did you do to attract the vampires and demons?"

I glared at Guren to remember that escaped vampire not too long ago. She said that I resemble their leader but I have no idea who she is talking about. Hell, if I met their leader then I would gladly love to slice her throat. Though, something he said is strange. Why do they want me?

"Now, let us go find that demon, but first..." Guren looks at my archery clothing. "I think you better change."

I slapped Guren upside the head knowing he was staring at my sort of flat chest. He was rubbing his head in pain while I walked to the locker rooms to change into my school uniform. He is such an ass sometimes but he did take care of me and Yuu.

I walked back to Guren wearing my school uniform when shouting could be heard from inside the school campus. Guren and I quickly ran into the school for everything in my body to freeze up. Majority of the students were laying on the ground, surrounded by blood.

"What is going on?" Guren question looking around.

"This can't be possible. Everything was fine just second go," I whispered shocked.

"Ahhhh!"

Then I heard Yuu shouting for me to run as fast I can to him. Guren was shouting my name but I ignored him to enter the classroom that Guren was in. Everything was turning white and blinding me.

"Asami, what are you doing over there? Why are you here all alone?"

My eyes widen as that voice was drifting in my ears. My heart instantly started beating faster with tears going down my eyes. In front of me was the people that I have longed to see, they were walking to me as what happened four years ago never happened.

"...Mika... your here... you're actually here..."

"Asami, why are you talking like that? We are still dead," Mika replied with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen from shocked as everything came rushing back to me. The vampire, the blood, the running, it was all coming back as my heart was beating even faster.

"That's right," Akane spoke up. "Vampires killed us all. Yuu-chan and Asami-chan were the only ones that ran away."

That when things didn't make any sense anymore. Why would Akane say something like that?

"No... that isn't right..." I whispered for my tears to dry up.

"No, it is right. You also never avenged our death," Mika said, having a shadow stretch over to me as he walks closers to me. "You must avenge our death." He hugs me tightly removing the ribbon in my hair and letting my long hair flow.

"Asami..." I looked behind Mika seeing a younger version of Yuu walking towards me. "Let's get revenge on those vampires together. You, me, and Mika."

"Open your heart to us Asami." He whispers softly in my ear as they both run their fingers through my hair and staring down at me. "We can help you get your revenge-"

I pushed him away to glare at him angrily, "Who are you?" Their eyes widen in confusion as I continue, "If you were actually the Mika that I know then he would never want me to react to revenge, and if you were actually Yuu-chan then you wouldn't me to join you. You both wanted me safe... You both wouldn't want me to get involved..."

 **"Come and find me, Asami."**

I stared at the fake Mika to glare hatefully at this person then grabbed their hand.

"I found you! Who are you?!"

Mika started screaming loudly for my whole body to feel like it was on fire. The light surrounding me was turning black again and Guren's voice was heard loud and clear.

 **"Well done... Girl..."**

"Asami! Asami!"

"Idiot girl! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open for the third time to focus on two people's face. It was Aimi and Guren's faces again, and I was still in the archery club.

"What? I thought we..." My voice was hoarse and soft when I try to speak.

"What are you doing on the floor? Aimi said you suddenly collapse out of nowhere." Guren questioned with a smirk.

I sit up facing Guren confused replying, "What are you talking? Mahiru touched my cheeks surrounding me in her black aura."

"Huh?! Mahiru doesn't touch anybody except me. Plus, how do you know my demon is named Mahiru. I've never told you that?"

My eyes widen as a shiver went down my spine from the realization of what was going on. The Guren that I saw beforehand, the screaming and blood of others, and them. A demon was entering my mind and was trying to gain control of me. I do know about one thing though...

 _This demon... know belongs to me!_

* * *

 **Third Vampire capital**

 **Sanguinem**

"Miiiikaaa, Miiiika."

A vampire by the name Felid Bathory, the seventh founder, was singing his name and walking into an old building that contained the man he was looking for.

"I knew I would find you here. Have you heard? It looks like they have finally found what you have been looking for all this time, your dear angels. Looks like Hyakuya Yuuichirou-kun and Asami-chan... is being manipulated... by those filthy humans... Asami has changed so much Mika. We fear that it may be too late to save her now. What are you going to do now..."

A man turns around with a swinging his sword at Felid and his hood off of him to stare at other vampires darkly. Felid only has a dark smirk seeing the look of the young man with his vampire teeth showing.

"Hyakuya Michaela-kun?"

 _ **Guys! I deserve a pat on the back! I updated three stories in just this week. It was so much making them and I am so sorry if this chapter was short. I tried my very hardest to make this chapter of my own. I did not want to copy the manga of when Yuu got his demon because well... that doesn't feel fair.**_

 _ **I'm sure the original author of Seraph of the end had a tough time thinking for this chapter too. Please go easy on me for this chapter. It is the first chapter that I actually created of my own and flowed very nicely.**_

 _ **Welp, I'll be update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


End file.
